This invention relates to a constant current source with a current independent of the supply voltage and temperature.
Direct current sources, which have a high internal resistance compared to their ballast resistance and are as stable as possible, are required for the operation of transistor circuits. An important requirement of this direct current source consists in the fact that the current should be independent of the supply voltage in order to avoid any operating point displacement of the circuit in this way.